Draco's birthday
by allthingsmagical
Summary: What do you get someone who already has everything? Harry has found the perfect gift. Rated 'M' to be safe. Please R&R. Warning: Mpreg.


**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_This is just something that popped in my head and I had to write it._**

**_This story is ooc. (Sorry if you don't like that) Let me know what you think._**

**_Warning: Mpreg. Only light malexmale. Rated 'M' to be safe._**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :) _**

* * *

><p>What do you get a man that has everything? That was the question that Pansy Parkinson asked Harry when they was talking about what to get Draco for his twenty fifth birthday. "I know what to get a man who has everything Pansy and I already have it." Harry smiled, thinking about the look on his husbands face when he tells him.<p>

"Oh what have you got him, can I go in on it with you?"

"No Pansy. There is no way that when I tell him what it is, you can say 'I helped.'"

"Why not?"

"Just trust me on this one."

Pansy sighed. "Then what can I get him?" Harry looked at her feeling a bit sorry for her until he remembered something. "I know. Do you know that jewellery shop just past Diagon alley?"

Pansy perked up. "I know it."

"We were walking past there the other day and we had to stop outside that shop because we bumped into Hermione and she got talking, I noticed that Draco was looking at this bracelet longingly. Its silver encrusted with emeralds. There is a part of it where you can have his name engraved on it."

Pansy flung herself at Harry. "That's brillant. I'll get it now." Harry laughed and hugged her back.

"You know if you was bi Harry, seeing this, I'd be worried."

Harry broke away from Pansy and turned and saw Draco stood in the doorway holding their two year old son Scorpius in his arms who was asleep. Draco seemed to spend all of his spare time with Scorpius after he was born Draco had fallen when he was eight months pregnant, putting him and his son's life at risk. They managed to save them both but Harry had the misfortune of telling Draco that he could no longer have children. Draco, who wanted a few children, took the news badly and started to give Scorpius all the attention that he knew he could not give any other children as him and Harry could have no more. Draco got better as time went on and didn't smother Scorpius as much.

Harry stood up and gave his husband a kiss and took their son from his arms to put him down for his nap.

"What have you and Harry been talking about then?" Draco asked, walking up to Pansy who stood up. "Nothing you need worry yourself with. I must be going Draco. I will see you tomorrow." she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

* * *

><p>That night Harry and Draco were lying in each others arms, panting, coming down from their orgasmic high. "That was amazing." Harry panted.<p>

"You're telling me. May I ask why you have taken to being bottom all of a sudden."

Harry turned his head and looked at Draco. "What do you mean 'all of a sudden'? I have been bottom for a few months now."

"Yes and up until a few months ago I have been bottom since we got together six years ago."

"Don't you like being top?"

Draco leaned on his elbow and looked down at Harry. "Of course I do. I was just wondering that's all."

"I had been think about bottoming for a while. I didn't think I'd like it as much as I thought I would." Draco smiled and laid himself on top of Harry, grounding his hardening cock against Harry. "Wanna go again?"

"Oh yes." Harry moaned, reaching up and bringing Draco's head down to his.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry placed their son on the bed next to a sleeping Draco whilst he left the room to get the breakfast he made for Draco. Scorpius saw his daddy and crawled up to him and started slapping his chest squealing, "daddy. Daddy."<p>

Harry walked in with the breakfast on a tray and smiled when he saw Draco starting to sit up. "Alright Scorp. I'm up." he said yawning. Harry walked over to him with the breakfast tray. "Breakfast in bed?"

Harry smiled. "Of course." he leaned forward and gently kissed Draco on the lips. "Happy birthday."

Draco smiled and kissed him again. "Thank you baby."

* * *

><p>Draco spent the day how he wanted to spend it. With his husband and son. Pansy stopped by with Blaise wishing him a happy birthday and handing him his present. Draco put it on as soon as he opened it. "Thank you. How did you know what to get?"<p>

"Harry told me last night. He said he saw you eyeing it up in the shop window."

Lucius and Narcissa called round and gave Draco his present. A holiday for four weeks, just him and Harry, going to twelve different places, staying in the most expensive hotels. They were to leave in five days and Scorpius was to stay with his Grandma and Granddad.

"What has Harry got you?" Narcissa asked. "I don't know. He said I get my present later." when Lucius raised an eyebrow at Harry, he shook his head. "Nothing like that Lucius."

* * *

><p>That night after Scorpius was put down for the night, Draco joined Harry in bed. "Can I have my present now?" Harry laughed and handed Draco an envelope. Draco opened it and took out a photo that was inside, when Draco looked more closely, he saw that it was a scan of a baby. "Harry?" Draco asked looking up at his husband. "That is our daughter Draco."<p>

"We can't have any more children."

"Correction Draco. You can't carry children. I can. I have been feeling weird for while now, so last week I went and had a check up. I am thirteen weeks pregnant Draco. They told me we was having a girl and she is healthy."

Draco couldn't believe it. Harry got him the best gift possible. More children. "You planned this."

"I did Draco. You can't carry children and I knew you wanted more then one so I went and had a check up to see if I could carry children, they saw no reason why I shouldn't be able to, so that night I came home and I asked you if I could-"

"Bottom." Draco finished. "You aren't mad are you?"

"How can I be mad Harry. You have given me the best gift ever." Draco wrapped Harry tightly in his arms. "I love you so much Harry."

"I love you too Draco."

Draco put the picture of his daughter down and laid Harry on his back and positioned himself above him."Make love to me Draco."

"Always Harry. Always." Draco whispered as he leaned down to capture his husbands lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end.<em>**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Review? :) _**


End file.
